


Кролики, мыши и предатели

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: AU where bats-vampires and rabbits-people, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal AU, Bat Dracula (Hotel Trancylvania), Bat Vlad Dracula, Gen, Traitor Dracula (Hotel Trancylvania)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Не фыркай мне тут! Это явно какой-то заговор. Ведь не может же быть, чтобы родной сын вдруг стал… предателем?Тишина, последовавшая за этими словами, неприятно резанула по ушам. Молодой нетопырь мотнул головой, пытаясь одолеть ощущение липкого страха, распространяющегося по телу от пристального взгляда отца. Влад глядел на сына, как на новое чудо света — с недоверием и удивлением.— Так вот оно что! Решил, что твои ушастые друзья помогут заполучить трон? Да?
Kudos: 1





	Кролики, мыши и предатели

Влад злобно прищурился, глядя на наследника.  
Молодой нетопырь стоял на коленях возле отцовского трона, покорно склонив голову, но в его голубых глазах сияло непокорство и вызов, так свойственные всем молодым. Старый мышиный король медленно спустился, небрежно проведя жестковатой, когтистой дланью по непослушной шерсти на затылке сына.  
Дракула коротко выдохнул сквозь сжатые клыки и мотнув головой, скидывая её.  
— Мой мальчик, — задумчиво протянул король. Его голос был сиплый и скрипучий и напоминал скрип старой двери. — Мой любимый мышонок… Что ты делаешь, глупый?..  
Нетопырь молчал, гипнотизируя взглядом каменный пол.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, Драк — кролики наши враги. Они всегда были против нас, прячущихся во тьме! И теперь ты, мой наследник, будущий король мышиного царства, якшаешься с каким-то… отребьем! Как ты мог?!  
Взгляд опального принца переместился на гневного отца. Голубые глаза сияли негодованием:  
— Почему? Почему мы не можем жить мирно?! Почему нам надо быть врагами?!  
— Потому что это жизнь, глупец!  
— Это не жизнь. Это — ад. Бороться со всем миром только потому, что нам милей сумерки — глупо!  
— Ты ничего не смыслишь в политике, глупый мышонок!  
— Но…  
— Молчать! — взревел посуровевший Влад.  
Младший нетопырь замолчал, но мордочка его выражала лишь крайнюю степень разочарования. Король принялся нарезать в воздухе нервные кульбиты:  
— Это всё эти гадкие кролики! Они замутили тебе рассудок, точно.  
— Ничего мне никто не мутил! — возмутился Дракула и хрипло выдохнул, когда подскочивший отец дал ему хорошую пощёчину.  
— Молчать, бесовское отродье! И в кого ты такой уродился? То с кролями дружить лезешь, то ещё какую фигню выдумаешь…  
Принц слизнул солоноватую кровавую капельку из прикушенной губы и презрительно фыркнул.  
— Не фыркай мне тут! Это явно какой-то заговор. Ведь не может же быть, чтобы родной сын вдруг стал… предателем?  
Тишина, последовавшая за этими словами, неприятно резанула по ушам. Молодой нетопырь мотнул головой, пытаясь одолеть ощущение липкого страха, распространяющегося по телу от пристального взгляда отца. Влад глядел на сына, как на новое чудо света — с недоверием и удивлением.  
— Так вот оно что! Решил, что твои ушастые друзья помогут заполучить трон? Да?  
— Ч-что?! Что ты такое говоришь?! Я…  
— Замолчи! — яростно зашептал король летучих мышей, зло прищуриваясь. — Вот уж никак не ожидал, что мой сын — предатель! Стража! Увести неверного в темницу. А с кроликами я сам разберусь.  
Молодой нетопырь рванул вперёд, едва не выдернувшись из цепких лап охраны:  
— Не смей, отец!  
— Посмею, — прорычал Влад, глядя, как опального принца, отчаянно сопротивляющегося, тащат в королевские казематы. Да, ошибся он в наследнике, ох как ошибся…  
— Мерзкие крольчата, вы украли у меня сына! — Король с яростью глянул в сторону леса. Там, под защитой высоких кустарников и деревьев, скрывались его самые злейшие враги… — Вы пожалеете об этом. Я обещаю…


End file.
